


You Could Be A Sweet Dream (Beautiful Nightmare)

by tostitos



Series: party boys [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breathplay, Car Sex, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Tongue Piercings, plot or nah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: After the neon party, still 100% confirmed Heterosexual Hyunwoo can't seem to stop thinking about the pretty boy with the pink tongue ring who went down on him. But he's not into him and he definitely doesn't want to take him up on that offer. Not at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [Neon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9895250)
> 
> i'm fighting anyone who told me to write more. meet me in the parking lot after school. i've never been so disrespected in my life and now i'm attached to this AU. look at what you've done D:

"Hi."

Heart stopping dead in his chest, Hyunwoo continues to stare down at the open text log on his phone, waiting for that little 'seen' message to pop up to let him know that Rowoon will soon be down to grab the textbook he wanted to buy from him.

If he pretends he didn't hear the greeting, can't feel the presence lingering behind him, then maybe nothing will happen. Maybe he'll be able to get this over with and go back home without any trouble.

Hyungwon seems unwilling to be ignored, wrapping a light hand around Hyunwoo's bicep and peeking over his shoulder as if they were friends -- or anything more than what they actually are: nothing. He smells lightly of a non-assuming perfume mix of some kind of flower and apple, and while it's an enjoyable scent, Hyunwoo really wishes they weren't so close that he can smell it in the first place.

"Fancy seeing you here." Hyungwon says, a pleased grin in his voice.

Rowoon still hasn't seen his text, but Hyunwoo is about to leave without handing over the book. He'd feel a little bad about the kid not being able to do the readings for his class, but casualties have to be made when Hyunwoo is trying to avoid this nightmare.

Hyunwoo angles his head down and types out another text to Rowoon that if he doesn't come in the next thirty, no ten, seconds, he's leaving.

The hand around his arm tightens as Hyungwon huffs out a breathy laugh that tickles the back of Hyunwoo's neck. "Oh, so you're ignoring me," he whispers lowly in Hyunwoo's ear. "I'm sad."

Heaving a sigh under his breath and resigning himself to the fact that Hyungwon isn't going to take the hint, Hyunwoo rolls the hand off his arm and turns around to face his demons.

"Why are you here?"

He's always been comfortable with acknowledging the attractiveness of other men, never understanding why it was so weird to talk about it objectively as a straight man when women do it about other women all the time. Now, though, he kind of wishes he was just as weird about it as other straight guys because all he can think about is how cute Hyungwon looks.

The thin man is wearing a black bomber jacket over a tight, cropped sea blue top that shows off the flat, pale plane of his stomach. Black skinny jeans sit low on his hips, the red waistband of his underwear half visible, and disappear into a clean pair of white high-tops. His hair falls straight into his face, parted on the right, and there's a dusting of pale blue over lightly lined eyelids.

A thick eyebrow raises in question and Hyunwoo clears his throat and averts his eyes, realizing he was very obviously staring. Hyungwon probably thinks he was checking him out or something. Which he _wasn’t_. Because he’s not like that.

"To say 'hi' because I saw you through the window?" Hyungwon answers, light and joking as if this is all a game. "That's what you do with people you recognize, no? And it would have been nice to get a ‘hi’ back."

"Okay, hi. If that’s all you wanted, you don’t need to bother me,” Hyunwoo huffs.

But Hyungwon smirks. “You have no idea what it is that I want, sweetie.” His eyes unabashedly trail from Hyunwoo’s face down to a place below the belt.

Hyunwoo curses himself for the way his body immediately betrays him, heating up at the attention. The interest at the party was supposed to be a onetime feeling, something he got out of his system after Hyungwon got on his knees and—

The point is: he’s not interested.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Hyungwon steps forward, crowding into Hyunwoo’s space and placing his palms on the frozen, older man’s chest. “It’s okay.”

 _‘It’s not okay.’_ Hyunwoo thinks to himself.

“Why would I be afraid of you?” With his phone in one hand and a thick book in the other, Hyunwoo hesitates to push Hyungwon away, partly because he’s afraid any touch on his end will escalate the boy’s advances and partly because he’s afraid of himself.

“I don’t know.” Hyungwon clicks his tongue, drawing Hyunwoo’s attention from his pretty eyes to his plush mouth. “Maybe because you enjoyed what we did a little more than you thought you would?”

He drags his hands up Hyunwoo’s pectorals and over his broad shoulders, finally looping his arms around his neck. Teasing fingers lightly draw abstract shapes into his nape and electricity runs down Hyunwoo’s spine with each soft touch.

“You want me. No matter how ‘straight’ you may be.”

Fingers tightening around the items in his hands, Hyunwoo bites his tongue, not trusting himself to say anything without thinking it over and confirming it can’t be twisted to fit Hyungwon’s agenda.

“I-I don’t,” he says. He cringes mentally at how unbelievable he sounds even to himself now that he’s saying it out in the open.

The sound of voices from inside the actual walls of the dorm has Hyunwoo finally breaking out of his inaction and he retreats, ducking from under Hyungwon’s loose hold.

Hyungwon laughs prettily, thick with condescension, and he fits his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “You can give in, you know. I’ll take good care of you.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t know what to say to that, doesn’t how to argue against the other boy’s words.

And so he doesn’t say anything, not even as Hyungwon cheekily blows him a kiss, chiming out a sweet, “See you later, cutie,” as he leaves Hyunwoo stock still in the freshman dorm lobby.

And as he stands there, still waiting for Rowoon to come and get this stupid textbook, Hyunwoo blames the fluttering in his stomach on the crappy fast food he ate for lunch.

 ♦

Hyunwoo prides himself on being quite smart and an adult capable of making good decisions. For the most part, he finishes each semester with near perfect final grades and he’s easily the most sensible of his friends (although the bar isn’t set very high when you have friends like Minhyuk). He always thinks things through before he does them — or, at least, he _used_ to, before Minhyuk dragged him to that party and Hyungwon quite literally sucked his brains out.

So despite the rational voice in his mind giving a full presentation with charts and references about why this is a Bad Idea™, _especially_ considering the number of times he’s woken up to fleeting fragments of some undeniably gay dreams this past week, Hyunwoo tunes out Stranger Things playing on his laptop and nudges the tips of his fingers against the waistband of his loose basketball shorts.

He’s been tightly wound all day since he woke up feeling more stressed than usual and now he finally acknowledges that he’s horny, a little stiff between his legs. Getting comfortable against his stack of three pillows and letting his eyes shut, he wedges his fingers beneath the elastic band of both his basketball shorts and his boxers. Thankfully, the guy he shares this apartment with, Jinyoung, has a night class that runs for another hour and a half so Hyunwoo doesn’t have to worry about anyone hearing him as he pulls himself out of his shorts. He starts slow with light fingers, easily stroking himself to full hardness as his mind wanders.

He doesn’t usually fantasize about anyone in particular but, for some reason, his brain settles on the image of smooth cheeks, a full mouth, and a twinkling, pink tongue ring. He clenches his eyes shut tighter, inhaling a shuttering breath as he imagines Hyungwon appreciating his body, sucking wet kisses into his abdominals and down, and for a second, Hyunwoo swears he can feel what would be quick, excited pants against his hips. He takes his hand off himself for a moment to spit into it and clamps his palm over the head of his erection when it gets too dry to ignore, jerking up into his fist.

Every shaky breath, every desperate moan and plea for more that came from Hyungwon _that_ night echoes in his head like a record on repeat and Hyunwoo works his hand faster over his dick. He can see it clearly – how Hyungwon would lie between his legs and watch with rapt attention as Hyunwoo gets himself off. He’d try to reach out and replace Hyunwoo’s hand with his own, whining pitifully when it gets slapped away again and again. His breath would hitch as he watches precome pour out of his slit, wanting to lap it off, and he’d rut his own hips down into the mattress with a pained whine when Hyunwoo tells to be patient, that good things come to good boys who wait.

He’d be a complete mess, but so so _so_ fucking beautiful, and Hyunwoo would be ruined.

With an embarrassingly loud moan, and the memory of Hyungwon blinking blissed out eyes at him as he parted red, swollen lips and begged Hyunwoo to fuck his throat raw painted in HD on the back of his eyelids, Hyunwoo jizzes hard into his hand and the front of his shirt.

As he comes down minutes later, his content vibe is washed out by growing alarm as he realizes just how absolutely fucked he is. He slips off his bed and all but runs to the bathroom down the hall. He flicks the light switch with his elbow and turns the hot tap nozzle, shoving his hand beneath the water stream before it even heats up. The water cleanses his hand, the evidence of his orgasm washing down the drain.

This is okay. This is fine. He only just jerked off while thinking about another man. It happens. He's only...confused because Hyungwon is the last person he's done anything sexual with. 

It doesn't mean anything. Nothing at all.

 ♦

The door of classroom #413 clicks shut and Hyunwoo, buried in his notebook, doesn’t even bother looking. He has a final tomorrow at nine in the morning and he’s only a quarter of the way through his review now at eleven. It’s probably Minhyuk. He texted Hyunwoo about half an hour ago, saying he wanted to bring him the sweater he stole from Hyunwoo about three months ago before he forgets for another three months.

Hyunwoo was surprised Minhyuk didn’t back out when he told him that he was cooped up in the history and literature building, just because Minhyuk swears the place is haunted after he claimed to have a ‘supernatural experience’ in one of the bathrooms and he never steps foot into this building if he doesn’t absolutely have to.

“Special delivery!”

Flinching, Hyunwoo draws a red line halfway across his page of notes. He snaps his head up to see Hyungwon leaning against the wall in front of the door, wiggling his fingers at him in a cute wave. “Why?” he asks desperately. He doesn’t need this right now. Not when his grades are on the line.

“Minhyuk asked me to bring you your sweatshirt when I was leaving his place,” Hyungwon answers, fiddling with the hem of the large grey university sweatshirt swallowing his frame. “Said he couldn’t do it himself because he doesn’t mess with ghosts or some dumb shit like that.”

“Did he also tell you to put it on?” Hyunwoo struggles to tear his eyes away from the other boy. He hates how pleasing the sight of him in his clothing is, how it’s gotten harder to deny how attractive Hyungwon is rather than easier.

Shaking his head to expel all traitorous thoughts, he twirls his pen in his hands and tries to focus all of his attention on reviewing his notes. “You can leave it on this desk,” Hyunwoo says, kicking the leg of the desk to the right of him.

In his peripherals, he can see Hyungwon walk toward the instructor’s podium in the front of the room.

“But it’s so comfy. Maybe I don’t want to give it back,” he says with the sound of laughter in his voice.

“Do you always have to be so difficult?”

“What’s the point of giving you a challenge if it’s not difficult?” Hyungwon quips.

Groaning, Hyunwoo shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s not in the mood for this. He’s already tired, in general and of Hyungwon’s antics, and the longer the younger man plays around, the more sleep Hyunwoo has to sacrifice and the more potential for failure. All he wants is to study in peace and go home.

“Hyungwon, seriously. Just give me my sweatshirt and leave,” he grits between his teeth, gripping his pen tighter to ground himself.

“You’re gonna have to take it off me yourself if you want it back,” Hyungwon sings without a care to Hyunwoo’s growing annoyance.

The younger man picks up a piece of chalk and starts drawing on the board, writing his name in big bubble letters.

Running a hand through his hair, Hyunwoo sets down his pen and slides out from behind the desk. If Hyungwon hears him approaching, he makes no motion that he knows, shading in the C.

Clamping his hands over the sides of Hyungwon’s thin waist, Hyunwoo spins the boy around and shoves him back against the blackboard.

A little gasp leaves Hyungwon’s mouth as he’s pinned against the board, his beautiful creation smearing along the back of Hyunwoo’s sweatshirt. The small block of chalk slips from his fingers and he stares at Hyunwoo with his big eyes round in shock.

“Give me the sweatshirt, Hyungwon. I’m not going to play these games with you.”

Through his annoyance, Hyunwoo acknowledges that there’s something satisfying about watching Hyungwon’s confident mask crumble, his gorgeous face quickly filling with pink.

“I told you, you have to take it off me,” Hyungwon says softly, digging his front teeth into his bottom lip demurely.

The breathlessness in his voice and the complete 180 change in attitude takes Hyunwoo by surprise. He expected Hyungwon to put up a stronger fight despite being caught off guard by being manhandled and jerked around. He watches, annoyance simmering by the second and making way for another kind of heat, as Hyungwon lifts his arms above his head.

The pretty thing balls the too long sleeves of the sweatshirt in his hands and eyes Hyunwoo beneath long lashes. “Take it. If you want it.”

Hyunwoo isn’t so stupid to not understand the real meaning of those words. And he wants it; he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything more in his life. Fisting the collar of the sweatshirt, he yanks Hyungwon forward and—

“ _Cause I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it_ ~”

Furrowing his brows, Hyunwoo freezes just before he can feel how soft the other boy’s lips are. That’s weird. Hyungwon’s lips didn’t move so he couldn’t have said that.

“ _~Sex in the air, I don’t care, I love the smell of it~_ “

And it kind of sounds like Minhyuk. No one else sings that off-key with that much confidence.

Hyunwoo blinks and when he opens his eyes it’s to Kihyun yanking the left earbud out of Minhyuk’s ear and hissing, “Sticks and stones may break your bones, but I will fucking _kill you_. Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shut up.”

Hyunwoo sleepily snorts at the change in lyrics, impressed. The small sound alerts the other two and they glance at him.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Kihyun says.

“We tried to wake you up like ten times.” Minhyuk laughs, closing his laptop and moving it off his lap. “Must have been dreaming something nice.”

Hyunwoo rubs at his eyes, sitting up. “Wha—“ The contents of his dream hit him like a truck collision and his heart stops dead in his chest. Hyungwon. He was having _another_ wet dream about Hyungwon on Minhyuk’s _couch_ while his best friend and best friend’s ex were sitting in the same room.

“ _Okay_ , maybe it was a nightmare.” Minhyuk amends, obviously noticing something odd on his face. “But either way, wake up, bitch. I need you to help me make sense of O. Chem.”

Glancing down at his crotch, Hyunwoo lets out a sigh. He’s hard, but if the universe has any fairness, explaining chemistry to Minhyuk’s dumb ass will soften him before either of them notice. He’s not mentally prepared enough for that conversation yet.

At least, not with them.

 ♦

"Well, um, okay. That's a lot."

is the first thing Bora says after Hyunwoo details his...thing with Hyungwon -- although he leaves out many of the details concerning their exciting first meeting and doesn’t talk about his fun with himself a couple days before at all.

It's kind of weird, telling your ex-girlfriend about being haunted by a man who gave you head. They used to tell each other everything when they were together, but this seems like it may be crossing a line. But Bora is older, and used to be a really good support for him so he feels like she's the only one he can go to about this. Minhyuk seems like he would be the more logical choice about discussing less than hetero fantasies but imagining how _insufferable_ he would be is enough to give Hyunwoo a headache.

"Maybe you should hook up again. And you'll either get it out of your system or realize you might be bi or something."

is the last thing Bora says before Hyunwoo hangs up on her and shoves his face into his pillows.

He can’t hook up with Hyungwon. For a number of reasons. The only one that matters is the fact that he’s not into guys (but the one that pops into his head the most is that the only way to see Hyungwon again is by asking Minhyuk about him which is not going to happen).

It’s been a while since he really hooked up with someone; he is probably more sexually pent-up than he thought he was and the thing with Hyungwon just wasn’t enough to solve all the tension. Maybe it’s not Hyungwon _specifically_ that he needs to fool to around with and the most recent events are the only thing his mind can conjure up after his dry spell. That’s all it is.

He doesn’t want Hyungwon; he just wants sex.

He can handle that. He can handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest should be up in the next couple of days. i just needed to post this now because i was .2 seconds away from deleting it all because i'm weak


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is any good or not but either way i'm dead never to be seen again goodbye

So when Minhyuk tells him about a basement party he’s going to that weekend and confirms it’s not another weird neon orgy, Hyunwoo figures this is his chance to dispel the tension. They pre-game at Kihyun’s apartment because it’s closest to the where the party is being held, mixing the vodka Minhyuk brought with whatever they can find in Kihyun’s refrigerator and sipping on small cans of beer to chase shots.

They’re all moderately buzzed by the time they get to the party already in full swing.

“Okay,” Minhyuk starts as they find an empty space along the wall to claim as their territory. “If you see a literal Korean Greek god with the shittiest dye job you’ve ever seen in your life, tell me. Emphasis on ‘god’ as well as ‘shitty dye job’.”

Kihyun snorts, an amused smirk on his face like he knows exactly who Minhyuk is talking about. Hyunwoo assumes Minhyuk has a new boyfriend, or at the very least, thirsting over someone so badly he’s resorted to stalking him at parties. Still, Hyunwoo gives him his word, keeping an eye out as he lazily moves to the beat of the rap song vibrating the entire basement.

As he scans the room for Minhyuk’s mystery boy, he also checks out the girls huddled in groups with their friends. He spies a cute artificial redhead in a black bodycon dress and a strappy pair of heels, but as he contemplates going over to her and turning the charm on, a pair of boys drift up to them. Minhyuk all but jumps on one, but Hyunwoo’s vision completely tunnels him out in favor of the other one.

Hyungwon barely spares him a glance, crossing his arms over his chest and striking up a conversation with Kihyun that Hyunwoo can hardly hear over the music, something about a ‘Changkyun’ who is supposedly upstairs drinking himself to an early death playing beer pong. Hyunwoo hates how the longer Hyungwon goes without acknowledging him, the harder it is to look away from him. He’s tempting as always, in an oversized black shirt with a wide scoopneck that slips off his shoulder and pair of dark skin-tight jeans. The want to drag him over and kiss those lips he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about buzzes beneath his skin. Or maybe that’s the alcohol. He hopes it’s the alcohol.

As if he knows Hyunwoo’s thinking about him, Hyungwon looks at him and the corners of his mouth twitch into a poorly disguised smirk. Kihyun notices them looking at each other and stops talking long enough to introduce them.

“This is Hyunwoo, he’s Minhyuk’s friend,” he screams over the music at Hyungwon before addressing Hyunwoo. “This is Hyungwon! And the one Minhyuk attacked is Hoseok! They’re both members of Multicolor.” Multicolor, their LGBTQ student organization. That kind of explains why he had never met them before.  

“Nice to meet you,” Hyungwon coos, winking at him.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, snorting. “Down, boy. He doesn’t play that field.”

Hyungwon laughs like he knows something Kihyun doesn’t and sends Hyunwoo a meaningful glance. “What a pity.”

Shaking his head, Kihyun tells Hyungwon to behave and that he’s going to rein Changkyun in before he drinks himself stupid.

Hyunwoo swallows back the urge to ask Kihyun if he can go with him. His heart stops when Hyungwon approaches him. He quickly glances toward Minhyuk and Hoseok – who he just now recognizes as the guy Minhyuk probably hooked up with _that_ night  – only to realize that they’re too busy trying to eat each other whole to notice anything around them.

“If you keep looking at me like that, everyone is going to know,” Hyungwon says in his ear, leaning in close enough that he doesn’t have to be as loud and risk the other two hearing. He drifts off after into the gyrating crowd.

The metaphorical angel on his shoulder tells him not to turn around, to not follow after the other boy; the devil doesn’t have to say anything at all because it already knows Hyunwoo is a goner.

  

He survives through two songs and a whole cup of beer before he cracks and wanders in the direction Hyungwon left. He finds the tease dancing with two girls who look like they’re going to fall over any second, playfully grinding between them as they all shout the lyrics to the song booming through the speakers.

When Hyungwon notices him lingering, he sticks his tongue out cheekily. He drapes his arms over the shoulders of the girl drunkenly rolling against his front and curls his index finger, beckoning Hyunwoo over. And Hyunwoo, like a sailor bewitched by a siren, walks over with nothing but static filling the space between his ears. Hyungwon says something to the girls that makes them erupt into giggles before he peels himself away from them and saunters the rest of the distance to Hyunwoo. He’s absolutely beautiful, lightly flushed with his hair beginning to stick to his forehead, and pure want has Hyunwoo fidgeting and forgetting everything about hooking up with someone _not_ Hyungwon.

Hyungwon takes a set of keys out of his back pocket and dangles them in the space between them. “It’s a little hot in here, right? Wanna go for a ride?”

Hyunwoo knows a euphemism when he hears one. He nods -- perhaps a little too enthusiastically because Hyungwon laughs -- and lets the younger man lead him through the basement and out the back door to a huge SUV jeep. It’s not the kind of car he expected Hyungwon to drive but he can’t dwell on that thought for long, not when Hyungwon opens the rear door and climbs in.

He watches Hyungwon toss a duffle bag into the open truck space, eyeing the slim line of his body as he stretches across the back seat. He clears his throat awkwardly. “Is there enough room? We’re both kind of tall.”

Hyungwon glances over his shoulder with a smoldering gaze that has Hyunwoo swallowing thickly as his blood pumps hot in his veins. “Depends on what you want.” He turns around and crawls toward the door. Kneeling with one leg curled on the seat, he flattens his hand against Hyunwoo’s stomach.

“If you just want me to go down on you, we’ll be fine,” he murmurs sultrily, dragging his hand lower over the waistband. “If you want to fuck me, it’ll be a little tight.”

Hyunwoo bites his lip at the double entendre, dick starting to fill as memories of Hyungwon’s mouth war with the fantasies of what he’d feel like stretched around him. He’d be completely lying if he said he’s never thought about what Hyungwon would look like on his back, begging for it, but there’s a line between what they did the last time and getting up close and personal with another man’s ass.

He can’t seem to care about that, though, not when Hyungwon sweetly calls his name and finally grazes his fingers over the zip of his jeans.

Cupping Hyungwon’s jaw with both hands, Hyunwoo ducks down and mashes their mouths together. Hyungwon’s lips are soft and pliant beneath his own, parting easily with a slight exhale before Hyunwoo even tries to deepen the kiss himself. It almost upsetting, how Hyungwon smells like springtime and tastes like lemonade and vodka and goes soft in his arms. He’s like a house cat, self-serving and nonchalant until you pet him the right way and then he’s begging for attention.

Urging Hyungwon back so he can climb into the car, Hyunwoo pulls away just long enough to shut the door behind him before claiming the pretty boy’s lips again and slipping his tongue into his mouth. He runs his hands down the length of Hyungwon’s torso, feeling the boy’s quick breaths rattle his thin frame. Hyungwon sighs into his mouth and tugs at the cropped strands of his hair when Hyunwoo slips warm fingers under the hem of his shirt and brushes them over the smooth, taut skin of his stomach, muscles jumping at the touch.

Gripping his waist, Hyunwoo pulls Hyungwon into his lap and the younger man quickly straddles him. A helpless moan rips from his throat as Hyungwon ruts into him, the friction but a teasing, single drop of water compared to how much Hyunwoo wants to drink the pretty boy in, to get a taste of everything he has to offer.

He peels his eyes open when Hyungwon breaks away from his mouth to kiss and nip along his jaw and down the line of his neck. Tilting his head back to grant the boy better access, he slips his hands lower and rocks Hyungwon back and forth over his lap. It’s equal parts foreign and hot, feeling the other man’s hardening erection through their clothes.

Hyungwon whines into his skin, sucking harshly at his pulse. "Take this off," he murmurs, pushing Hyunwoo's shirt up his chest.

Hyunwoo doesn't waste any time in divesting himself of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor of the car. Pride washes over him when Hyungwon sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, moaning appreciatively, and wrapping his hands around solid biceps.

"God, you’re so fucking fine," Hyungwon whispers, groping every bit of muscle he can. “Usually, I don’t think twice about the closeted boys I fool around with, but you don’t know how much I’ve thought of you holding me down and using me since I sucked you off.”

"I’m pretty sure I have a good idea," Hyunwoo returns gruffly, lifting the smaller boy's large shirt to get to the button of his jeans. He has no idea where the sudden acceptance is from and why he doesn’t feel the need to assert that he isn’t closeted but it doesn't matter when Hyungwon kisses him heatedly, licking into his mouth as he stands the best he can in the cramped space and kicks off his shoes and shimmies out of his pants.

"Leave the shirt on," Hyunwoo mumbles into the kiss. He slips his hands underneath the flowing fabric and rolls his thumb over a pert nipple, earning him a throaty groan that he swallows greedily.

Settling in Hyunwoo's lap again, Hyungwon plants his hands on Hyunwoo's shoulders and pushes him back into the seat. His eyes are already a little dim, hazy with lust, and his mouth is kiss-swollen and red.

"Normally, I'd be all for teasing and foreplay," Hyungwon says, brushing his hair out of his face as he twists his upper body around to open the center console, "but this is really not the place."

While he rummages through the compartment, Hyunwoo eases his own jeans down to mid-thigh and then draws his half hard dick out of the fly of his boxer briefs. He grazes his fingers from tip to base, fondling his sack absentmindedly as he kneads at Hyungwon’s firm, pale thighs with his other hand.

Hyungwon squeaks out a small noise of success and a second later he shuts the console and turns around, a small travel-sized bottle of lube and a condom packet in hand. There's a brief tangle of legs as they move to opposite sides of the car, Hyunwoo pressed up against the driver's side door and Hyungwon spreading his legs the best he can in the cramped space.

“That _should_ fit you,” he says, tossing the condom at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo doesn’t even spare it a glance as it hits him in the chest, fixated on watching Hyungwon undo the lid of the bottle and pour the lube onto his fingers, warming it up in his hand before hooking his arm under his leg. Hyungwon lets out a soft, little sigh, pushing a slender finger in, and fisting his slim cock that looks just as delicate as his face. The early sounds of their tryst fill the car, quiet pants mixing with the wet squelch of the lubrication as Hyungwon fingers himself and Hyunwoo palms his dick.

His breath stutters, catching in his chest when Hyungwon nudges in a second finger and then a third shortly after, obviously impatient and taking it too fast from the way his eyebrows furrow and his legs start to close. He reaches out to rub comforting circles into the younger boy’s small ankle and something other than lust flutters in his stomach at the sweet smile Hyungwon directs at him.

“Enjoying the show?” Hyungwon tries to tease but his voice cracks at the end, lips rounding in a pleasured circle.

Hyunwoo grunts his affirmation, dragging his thumb over the leaking tip of his dick and drawing a wet line down his stiff length with his precome. He wants to touch, wants to know what Hyungwon would look like opening up around his thicker fingers, but he can’t deny that watching the boy hastily prepare himself is incredibly sexy. Even watching him jerk his dick with uneven strokes is hotter than Hyunwoo thought it would be.

Soon enough, Hyungwon declares himself ready. He slowly removes his fingers one by one while Hyunwoo wiggles out of the rest of his clothes, fumbles to pick up the condom from where it fell to the floor and sits it on the seat in front of his folded knees.

Hyungwon shrieks, bursting into a fit of delighted giggles when Hyunwoo grabs him by the waist and easily flips him on to his side. "That's right, cutie.  Treat me like I'm your little fuck doll." He folds his legs against his chest, holding them down with his arm. He wiggles his toes playfully. "I don't like boys with manners."

Hyunwoo snorts and drags Hyungwon closer, ignoring the small 'ow' the younger man gives off when he slides over a seat belt buckle. "Good thing I don't need you to like me, then."

He tears open the condom packet and reaches for the lube on the floor, generously coating his dick after he rolls the condom on.

"Aw, but I—" Hyungwon's breath hitches when Hyunwoo drags the head of his cock over his hole and pushes it in. Releasing his legs, he tosses one over the back of the seat and hauls himself up to watch Hyunwoo stretch him open.

"Fuck," they both exhale breathlessly.

Hyunwoo draws out a bit to pour more lube over his dick and pushes back in, groaning appreciatively as Hyungwon takes him in another inch deeper. He's never done anal before and maybe it's because Hyungwon isn't naturally wet like a woman, but he's so fucking warm and tight; it's like he didn't even prep himself.

"Mm, you're so big you can barely fit." Hyungwon loops his arm around Hyunwoo's shoulder and cants his hips forward. " Just shove it all in, cutie."

Hyunwoo dips his head down and slots their mouths together, muffling the sharp, somewhat pained keen that escapes Hyungwon's throat when he grips those slim hips and slams in the rest of the way until his balls rest neatly against the curve of his ass. Rounded nails cut into his shoulder and he pauses to give Hyungwon time to adjust, peppering light kisses over the ball of the younger man's cheek.

Still, Hyungwon grinds into him, shuddering. "Don't stop; fuck me," he gasps. Unlatching his nails from Hyunwoo's shoulder, he lies back down and braces his hands on the door above his head. Even in the dark, Hyunwoo can see the familiar glaze in those big, teary eyes. His hips jerk involuntarily at the sight and Hyungwon nods his head frantically, singing a jumbled plea of _please_ s and _i can take it_ s. It's amazing how little it takes for him drop, to start begging.

The lack of space and odd contortion of their bodies makes it hard for Hyunwoo to set up a good pace. He unhooks Hyungwon’s leg from around the back of the seat and arranges his legs so that his thighs are pressed to his chest once more and his feet rest in between the driver and passenger seats. He wedges his knee under Hyungwon’s hips, lifting him off the seat.

Leaning forward, he hovers his broad body above the other's boy's lithe form and plants his left hand on the window, closing the tense fingers of his right hand around the side of the headrest. The position makes him push in deeper, his knee hitching Hyungwon's pelvis up further his leg, and he digs his nails into the hard cushion as he starts to fuck him with slow, staccato thrusts that punch soft gasps from the younger man's lungs. His little nymph is so pretty like this -- with flushed cheeks and his hair clinging to his forehead, boneless as he scratches at the door and arches his back like a doll on a string.

Hyungwon blinks up at him, nibbling on his bottom lip. He reaches for Hyunwoo's left arm and drags it down from the window to his mouth, slipping two thick fingers into his wet mouth. His eyes slip closed, long lashes fluttering over pink cheekbones, and he bobs his head in time with Hyunwoo's thrusts.

"Wish you had another dick to suck?" Hyunwoo asks, pressing down on the back of Hyungwon's tongue until he gags.

Nodding, Hyungwon moans low in his throat and then tilts his head up, silently asking for Hyunwoo to do it again.

And who is Hyunwoo to deny the pretty thing of what he wants?

After another two times, crystalline tears drip from the corners of his eyes and Hyunwoo draws his fingers out, smearing the boy's saliva over his swollen lips. Blinking his eyes open, Hyungwon cups the back of Hyunwoo's neck and pulls him in for a kiss that's all teeth and tongue and sweet desperation.

"Please," he breathes into Hyunwoo's mouth, voice wavering like he's actually holding back a sob.

Taking mercy on the boy, Hyunwoo pulls out and tells him to get on his knees, facing the open trunk. Hyungwon quickly scrambles to do so, mindful of his long legs and his head even in his lust as he rises up and turns around, presenting his ass to the older man and pressing his cheek against the headrest.

Hyunwoo perches behind Hyungwon with his left leg folded at the knee and the other off the front of the seat. Rolling the fabric of the boy's shirt over his ass, he grabs the small, round globes and parts them, revealing Hyungwon's lube-slick hole. His entrance, stretched open and a little pink, flutters around nothing invitingly. With a strong hand, Hyunwoo pushes on Hyungwon's lower back until the boy dips his back, spreading his legs. He digs his fingers into Hyungwon's soft love handles and pulls him back onto his cock, driving in to the hilt and allowing the boy no time before building up a steady, quick pace.

"H- _Harder_ ," Hyungwon urges, swiveling his hips and pushing back to meet Hyunwoo's every harsh thrust. 

Wrapping an arm around Hyungwon's midsection, he scoops the boy up to his chest and speeds up. Hyungwon's jaw slackens and he sings so beautifully as Hyunwoo pistons into his tight ass, releasing filthy moans and pleasured sobs of right there, baby and yes into the small, heated box of his car. He doesn't realize how hot it's gotten, their breathy pants trapped and fogging the windows, until a drop of sweat slides down the bridge of his nose. 

Hyungwon lays his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder and blinks glazed eyes up at him. His words are slurred, like he's drunk out of his mind, when he claws at Hyunwoo's arm around his torso and exhales, "Choke me."

Hyunwoo's dick throbs painfully at the request and the need written all over the angel's face. "Hyungwon, I've never..."

"Please, I'm so close to coming just like this, baby. I'll stop you if it's too much," Hyungwon begs, wetting his lips.

The worry that he'll seriously hurt the smaller man is clouded over by the thick haze muffling his more rational thoughts. Tentatively, he curls his fingers around the base of Hyungwon's throat, applying pressure after Hyungwon nods and whimpers out another tiny plea. He listens to his moans quiet and get more and more broken, watches his eyelids droop and his chest stutter with each attempt to bring air into his lungs. Hyungwon steadily goes under, melting in his hold even as his ass clamps tight around him.

He lifts a trembling hand, weakly slapping the hard cushion, and Hyunwoo lets go of his neck. Hyungwon’s sucks in two violent breaths and then hits his peak, coming hard in thick ropes over the bottom of his shirt and his polyester car seat. He slumps forward, entire body quivering.

Hyunwoo himself feels like he can’t breathe, finding purchase on those jerking hips and fucking Hyungwon through his orgasm, chasing his own end and using the ruined pretty boy just like he wanted.

Hyungwon must notice he’s close from his frantic, erratic thrusts, because he blindly reaches back for him. “Wait.” He inhales deeply and pushes himself up. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

Pulling out, Hyunwoo returns to his spot against the door and tears off the condom. “Come here, then,” he grunts, tightly gripping the base of his dick until Hyungwon lowers himself down and takes it into his mouth. It only takes a few lethargic bobs of the head, Hyungwon’s barbell just as hot sliding along the underside of dick, for Hyunwoo to come with a strangled groan.

He plays with the damp strands of Hyungwon’s hair as the boy swallows his load, continuing even when Hyungwon lets his dick fall out of his mouth and rests his head on Hyunwoo’s thigh.

“Are you okay?” he asks, smoothing his hair off his face. He wasn’t expecting sex with the younger man to be that intense, although he supposes he shouldn’t be so surprised.

Hyungwon puffs out a breathy laugh. He blinks unnaturally slow but when he tilts his head up to look at Hyunwoo, he looks a little out of it. “I’m great,” he mumbles. “Honestly, I'm good,” he continues when Hyunwoo gives him a look of disbelief.

“You don't look like you're good.”

Shaking his head, Hyungwon allows his eyes to drift shut. “’M fine. Just give me a minute.”

 

Setting a glass of water on his desk, Hyunwoo picks up his phone that beeped as he walked in. The message from Minhyuk reads _idec where you went because i’m getting ass tonightttt_ followed by a line of eggplant emojis. The sound of his sheets rustling reaches his ears and he turns around, distracted from replying.

Hyungwon blearily blinks his eyes open. Confusion crosses his pretty face and he turns his head this way and that, surveying the unfamiliar room. When his eyes land on Hyunwoo, he visibly relaxes, sinking into the bed. “Did you take me home with you?” He sounds surprised, like he expected Hyunwoo to leave him unconscious in the back of his car.

He’s been out for maybe half an hour; in that time Hyunwoo drove them back to his apartment, carried the boy in (without anyone seeing somehow), dressed him in one of Hyunwoo’s t-shirts and some sweatpants, and laid him in bed. He didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t want to go back into the throes of the party and tell their friends but he also didn’t know when Hyungwon would wake up.

“Yeah,” he answers. He walks up to the bed and sits on the edge. “Is that alright with you?”

Hyungwon frowns. “Is that alright with _you_? Like, isn’t this weird for you?”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. Over the course of the drive home, he had the time to come to terms with some things. Like the serious admiration he had for a senior on the soccer team in high school that may have been a crush. Or that one time Minhyuk jokingly asked him what his ideal guy would look like and he answered without hesitation. Or how he actually enjoyed his first kiss with that one boy in his second year junior high class playing truth or dare at someone’s birthday party. “I think deep down I knew I was bi but I just couldn’t admit it.”

“And now you have?” Hyungwon asks with skepticism (and maybe a little bit of hope but Hyunwoo might be projecting) in his eyes.

Shrugging, Hyunwoo gets up to retrieve the glass of water. He offers it to Hyungwon who sits up with a slight grimace and takes it gratefully. “It’s kind of hard to still be in denial when you fuck a guy for the first time and he faints on you.”

Hyungwon doesn’t look ashamed or embarrassed as he gulps half of the cup’s contents. “You’d be surprised at the number of guys who think being balls deep in another man isn’t enough evidence.” Suddenly, he pouts. “I’m kind of sad, though.”

Before Hyunwoo can ask why, he continues, smirking slyly. “I liked watching you run away from me. How are you going to keep me interested?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes drop to Hyungwon’s mouth and he leans in. Immediately, Hyungwon tilts his head up, eyelids fluttering with anticipation, but just before their lips touch, Hyunwoo whispers. “I never said I wanted you to be interested.”

Hyungwon’s jaw drops open. Hyunwoo stands straight and returns the surprise with a dumb grin.

“I’ll bring you some painkillers,” he says, walking toward the door.

An amused scoff leaves the younger man’s gaping mouth. “I’m more hurt that you just played me than by the pain in my ass.”

Hyunwoo stops in the doorway and glances over his shoulder without turning around. A light feeling washes over him as he looks at the pretty boy lounging on his bed. “What? I thought you didn’t like boys with manners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i rise from the grave again, i might write something for minhyuk/hoseok and i'm also not done with these two. don't hold me to that though, this was exhausting lmao  
> also ignore my rushed ending. i didn't know what to do.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)


End file.
